<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Public vs Private by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843047">Public vs Private</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, Super Junior-M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Ryeowook/Henry Lau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Public vs Private</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lots of people think Ryeowook is the guy who can be calm it's true for some but when he is with Henry he is not calm, he likes to talk, tease his boyfriend.<br/>
He wasn't very innocent, oh no and Henry can tell that.
He had lots of ideas for the bed they have tried so much fun, he was adventurous<br/>
Ryeowook liked to see Henry with him in his arms when they were kissing.</p><p>"I want to hold you all the time" say Ryeowook</p><p>"You can do that, i don't mind at all"</p><p>Henry was happy that Ryeowook was his bf, he made him happy and it's was all that matters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>